Crystal samples of cytochrome oxidase produced by the cholate method will be analyzed using low dose electron microscopy and image processing. Three-dimensional data will be collected with tilted specimen holders. Software needed for three-dimensional reconstruction will be developed and made compatible with our existing image processing software system. After initial studies of negatively stained specimens with minimum electron dose methods we will proceed to make and analyze electron micrographs of unstained cytochrome oxidase crystals.